1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nail driver, and more particularly to a pneumatic nail driver.
2. Description of Related Art
As usual, a conventional pneumatic nail driver uses the compressed air for suddenly pushing a piston in the pneumatic nail driver. The pushed piston drives a striking pin to drive a nail that is arranged in a front end of the conventional pneumatic nail driver. However, the conventional pneumatic nail driver usually used to drive clipped nail not for a single nail. Furthermore, the user needs to wrench the trigger of the conventional pneumatic nail driver for striking the clipped nail. However, the trigger has a complicated structure and hard to be assembled and a sudden strike may happened. It is very dangerous to the worker.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional pneumatic nail driver.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide an improved pneumatic nail driver that can be used to strike a single nail and prevent the pneumatic nail from a sudden strike.
To achieve the objective, the pneumatic nail driver in accordance with the present invention comprises a main body having a cavity defined for receiving a spring and a sleeve that has an annular groove defined in an outer periphery of the sleeve. A passage is defined in the main body and selectively communicates with the annular groove for allowing the compressed air flow into the sleeve. A block and a cylinder are sequentially received in the cavity. A striker is reciprocally movably received in the cylinder due to the block and the compressed air. A shaft partially longitudinally extends into the cylinder and the striker is moved to strike the shaft for driving the nail when the shaft and the cylinder are backward pushed to make the annular groove communicate the passage to guide the compressed air flowing to the cylinder for pushing the striker.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.